


When in Boystown

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Boystown...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Boystown

**Author's Note:**

> First written for **pollitt's** birthday last year and finished for **lamardeuse's** birthday this year. I can't think of two more wonderful, talented, and deserving ladies.
> 
> Thanks to **pollitt** for the spit shine on this.  
> 

It was the Star Wars exhibit at the Museum of Science and Industry that sealed it. McKay had voted for Stockholm -- blondes and Nobel prizes dancing in his head -- but John had nixed that idea pretty damn quickly. It was Ronon and Teyla’s first real trip to Earth and he wanted to show them the good things the Milky Way had to offer and he couldn’t think of anywhere better than Chicago. And once he dangled the carrot of _Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination_ in front of Rodney, he quickly agreed. John was just a bit excited. Sure, he got to fly jumpers through space on a regular basis now, but even as cool as they were, they weren't the _Millennium Falcon._ There was no way John could pass that up.  
  
So they made Ronon leave most of his knives at Stargate Command and the four of them hopped a plane to Chicago. The Windy City held a lot of appeal all by itself, but seeing it through Teyla and Ronon’s eyes made it even better. They spent yesterday afternoon at Navy Pier and John wasn’t even upset that Ronon had all but mocked him for riding the Ferris Wheel six times. And Rodney... Rodney didn’t mock him at all. Instead he just sat next to him and smiled indulgently. Afterward, they went to a bar that General O’Neill had recommended and they all got a little drunk. It was really the first time they’d seen Teyla and Ronon totally at ease. Teyla’s smile and Ronon’s laugh were sights to see as brilliant as the Chicago skyline. Okay, so obviously, John had been a little drunk too.  
  
Both Teyla and Ronon were sleeping it off when John and Rodney woke up the next morning. They left the hotel early to search out some greasy food for breakfast to stave off the hangover and to see if they could buy some tickets at Wrigley for the Cubs game later that afternoon.  
  
Being on vacation with his teammates -- his family -- filled John with such a sense of joy that he almost couldn’t contain it. Sure, he missed Atlantis but having the team together, not having to worry about the Wraith for a while, was awesome. And while he did enjoy spending time with Teyla and Ronon, it was Rodney that kept the smile on his face. John normally wasn’t good with his emotions. Who was he kidding, he was _never_ good with emotions, but he knew that being with Rodney made him happy. And the thing of it was, a happy John Sheppard was always just a little bit reckless. But he figured, what the hell, he wasn’t going to get another chance like this one. So he did it, he reached out... 

  
~*~*~*~*~  


Rodney stopped abruptly in his tracks making the person behind him nearly smack into him. She clutched her backpack -- sidestepping him -- while muttering, “tourists” under her breath with a tone of voice Rodney recognized as one he used when someone did or said something *really* stupid.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked John in that very same tone as he looked over at him like he was worried that Sheppard had been possessed by a Goa'uld or some other hideous creature.  
  
John maneuvered Rodney out of the main flow of foot traffic on Halsted. “You mean besides mapping out an alternate route back to the hotel so neither one of us has to explain butt plugs, flavored lube and dildos wider than those cans of Crisco there to Ronon or Teyla?”  
  
Rodney took in the the window display, eyes widening, face flushing red. “I, ah, hadn’t noticed. I’m pretty sure that one over there,” Rodney motioned with his eyes, “goes against several laws of physics. Although Ronon might like the leather cuffs next to it.”  
  
It was Sheppard’s turn to look at Rodney like he was nuts. “You want to buy Ronon sex toys? Something you need to tell me there, McKay?”  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who pointed them out Colonel. And seeing how I haven’t fully recovered from having to try to explain pay-per-view porn to him while drunk last night, I think I'll pass.”  
  
John smiled. “Come on, admit it, you had fun at that bar.”  
  
“Yes watching Ronon bond with his kindred brothers in dreads while listening to blaring Reggae music is totally my idea of a good time.”  
  
John put his hand on the back of Rodney’s neck letting his thumb sweep across his nape. He leaned in close until his mouth was against Rodney’s ear. “Somehow I don’t remember you complaining last night. In fact, I do believe I have video proof of you getting your groove on the dance floor with Teyla.” He darted his tongue out making Rodney shiver. He lowered his voice to a rough whisper. “Not to mention, with me back at the hotel.”  
  
Rodney’s knees almost buckled. He groped for the side of the building, John’s arm catching his elbow to steady him. Rodney stared at him. “That right there, that’s what I’m talking about,” he said waving his arms between them. “What are you doing?”  
  
John quirked an eyebrow. “Could you be a bit more specific?”  
  
Folding his arms across his chest, Rodney frowned. “Grabbing my hand earlier. Sticking your tongue in my ear and using your sex voice.”  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets, John shrugged. “Never heard you complain about those things before.”  
  
“Need I remind you that you are a member of the U.S. Military, Colonel, and this is a public street? I realize you live to put your ass on the line, but I’m not doing anything that’s going to result in you losing your post in Atlantis. I’m not breaking in another team leader.”  
  
The tension in John’s body eased. “I appreciate the sentiment McKay.” He reached out and put his hand on Rodney’s shoulder. “But we’re on vacation. We’re in _Boystown_.”  
  
“Still.”  
  
John looked quickly at Rodney and then away again. This time his voice was quiet. Unsure. “I just wanted to hold your hand.”  
  
“Oh.” Rodney smiled shyly. “That’s. Oh.” He reached out his hand.  
  
John took it in his and grinned as they pushed their way back into the fray of people.

  
  



End file.
